


wasp

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-30
Updated: 2009-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 19:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gevanni signs up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wasp

When he hears that they're recruiting a special taskforce against Kira, Stephen applies without thinking twice; it will be dangerous, but he's lost two friends to Kira already. Whatever he'd expected before he came, though, it isn't this: a crowd of black-suited agents clustering around a small, pajama-clad boy like attendant wasps to a queen. Near him, someone mutters something about L's successor over the hum of talk.

The boy looks up, expressionless, and meets his eyes. There's something deeply arrogant about him that sends a shiver of dislike up Stephen's spine - but there's also a calculating intelligence.

He stays.


End file.
